Not Again
by Hope A
Summary: Set between Fredless and Billy. Cordy has a vision of Fred going back to Pylea and Fred freaks out. Will the AI gang be able to save Fred from returning to Pylea? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Not Again

Not Again  
  
Set between Fredless and Billy.  
  
Cordy has a vision of Fred going back to Pylea and Fred freaks out. Will the AI gang be able to save Fred from returning to Pylea or will be go back as a salve?  
  
Hyperion  
  
Wesley was at the front desk, filing with Cordy. Gunn was playing his Game Boy and Angel was reorganizing the weapons cabinet.  
  
"Hey, where's my favorite dagger?" Angel asked rummaging through the cabinet's drawers.  
  
"Angel, we moved some weapons into the basement, remember" Cordy replied looking over at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Why? This is all different" he said.  
  
"Well, we used some weapons more than others and these weapons were the ones" she said as she walked over to Angel and pointed to the cabinet.  
  
"Oh, well I'm changing it," he said as he started to take weapons out.  
  
"Okay, go ahead. Knock yourself out," she said walking back to the front desk.  
  
Then Fred came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey" she greeted to no one in particular. Wesley looked up at her greeting and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Fred" he replied.  
  
"Hi, so whatcha all doing?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Oh, Cordy is just helping me file" he answered.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd come down and see what y'all were up to" she said walking to the front desk.  
  
"Hmm, well it's good for you to come out of your room, every once and a while" he said smiling again at her.  
  
"Okay, I put all the files into alphabetical order" Cordy said, putting her hand on a pile.  
  
"Now I need to put them in order by…AHHH" Cordy said as she was interrupted by a vision. "AHHHH" she screamed again as Angel rushed to her side. Wesley and Angel helped her to the couch.  
  
"Cordy, what did you see?" Angel asked.  
  
"Umm, a girl in Caritas. Umm there's a portal. She's sucked in" she finished.  
  
"When?" Angel asked. Cordy didn't reply. "Cordy?" he asked again as she sat wide-eyed. Then turned to Wesley.  
  
"What? What did you see?" Wesley asked. Then she looked to Fred, who was standing behind Wesley.  
  
"Umm" she said as she looked back down. "It's, oh God. It's Fr…Fred" Cordy spit out.  
  
"What?" Wesley asked concerned. "Are you sure?" he asked almost scared.  
  
"Yeah, it's her" she said looking back up. Fred started to slowly back away, shaking her head.  
  
"No" she said. Wesley turned to her and stood up. "No, no th-that's wrong, no" she said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Fred…" Wesley started as he advanced towards her.  
  
"No" she said closing her eyes and looking down. She looked back up with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Fred, we'll protect you" Wesley reassured her.  
  
"No, y-you can't" she said.  
  
"Yes, we'll…" he started.  
  
"No, there's, there's noise… and wind… and light… and pulling. And, and you don't know where to go. There's nothing to-to hold onto," she sobbed.  
  
"Oh Fred, I'm sorry" Wesley said walking closer to her. She backed away towards the doors. Fred looked around and then dashed out of the hotel. Wesley followed her out.  
  
"Fred no!" he said as he ran after her. She stopped and looked around for a place to run. Wesley caught up with her and took hold of her. He turned her around, to face him.  
  
"Fred, it'll be okay," he said.  
  
"No" she sobbed. She tried to fight him away.  
  
"Ssh" he said, trying to hold her. Fred gave up and collapsed in his arms, sobbing.  
  
"I-I can't go back," she cried.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"Wesley…I-I…please don't let me go back," she said. Then they fell to their knees, Wesley still holding her close and stroking her hair and back.  
  
"Ssh, it'll be okay" he said as she calmed down. They pulled apart slightly.  
  
"It, it was five years and I tried to… and at night I would…I was all alone and I couldn't escape" Fred cried as she fell back into Wesley.  
  
"We won't let that happen again", Wesley, said as he held her again. Then he looked up to see Cordy, Angel, Gunn and Lorne standing in the doorframe watching sadly.  
  
After Fred calmed down, Wesley carried her back into the hotel. He brought her up to her room and placed her down, gently, on her bed. He pulled a blanket over her and let her rest.  
  
The next few days, they all stayed in. They didn't go out, because they didn't want to risk Fred getting sucked into a portal. They waited a few days and then decided to go out.  
  
"Fred, can I talk to you for a minute?" Wesley asked as he stood in the doorway of his office.  
  
"Sure" she said walking to him and entering his office. She sat down as he rounded the desk and sat in his chair.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd be okay going out tonight," he said. "You know as a group, to Caritas maybe" he said.  
  
"Well, I guess that'd be alright. I mean it'd be okay right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"I mean, we'd be safe right?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, of course" he said.  
  
"O-okay then" she said smiling.  
  
"Great, we'll go tonight around 8:00 or so" he said.  
  
"Okay" she said standing.  
  
"Good" he said, as she exited.  
  
Caritas  
  
"Hey guys" Lorne greeted as they sat down. "What can I get for ya?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, I'll just have a beer" Wesley said.  
  
"Same" Gunn said.  
  
"Umm, margarita" Cordy said. It was Fred's turn, but she usually didn't drink alcohol.  
  
"And what about you sweetie?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Umm, I'll have seltzer water, please" she said shyly.  
  
"Sure thing" he said. "And blood for you, right?" Lorne asked looking to Angel.  
  
"Yeah, thanks" he replied.  
  
They sat for a while talking and drinking and listening to some different demons sing.  
  
Then suddenly while some one was on stage, a swirling hole opened on stage. Fred was the first to notice and stood. Wesley saw her stand and pulled her down under the table. They flipped the table, onto it's side and hid behind it.  
  
"Oh God, not again" Fred said closing her eyes.  
  
"Ssh, it'll be over in a minute" he said. But Fred couldn't hear him. She opened her eyes and a bright light cast over the club. She looked away. Then the light dimmed and everything was back to normal. Wesley, Angel and Gunn stood looking over the club.  
  
"Okay, all clear" Wesley said. Then Cordy stood. "Fred it's okay, it's over," he said. When he got no response he looked down and saw no Fred. He started to panic and search the area. "Fred" he called walking around a bit.  
  
"Fred" Angel and Gunn called out also looking for her.  
  
"Fred!" Wesley yelled running to the stage. She was no where to be found  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2: Back So Soon

Not Again  
  
Chapter 2: Back So Soon  
  
"Fred!" Wesley called as he ran on stage and rummaged through the curtain.  
  
"She's not here," Angel said.  
  
"Yes, she has to be, I was supposed to protect her" Wesley said.  
  
"Wes, she's gone," Angel said. Wesley walked back to the group and turned to Lorne.  
  
"You have to get your friend to find a hot spot. We are leaving tonight," he said storming out of Caritas.  
  
Mean while in Pylea, Fred landed in the woods, close to where Cordy did the summer before. She was lying, unconscious on the ground, unaware of where she was or what was going on.  
  
***  
  
This second trip to Pylea was going to be a short one. Wesley was determined to leave the same night, so they could get to Fred quicker. Wesley didn't know where Fred landed or how she was doing. He was obviously the most worried and cared very much for Fred. He was not going to lose her. He promised he would keep her safe and he was going to get to her before anything drastic happens in Pylea.  
  
Lorne headed out to his contact and was able to find a hot spot. A little while after they incident at the club, Lorne walked into the hotel. Wesley saw him and approached him.  
  
"Lorne, where is the spot?" he asked as Lorne walked down the steps of the Hyperion lobby.  
  
"She said there is one near the park, off Center Street" Lorne said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Okay, I'll get the books and then we'll go" he said as he headed to his office.  
  
"Wesley wait!" Cordy said following him.  
  
"What?" he asked not stopping.  
  
"We can't just go tot Pylea. How will we find Fred? We need a plan," she said as he entered his office.  
  
"We'll play it by ear," he said looking through a pile of books on his desk.  
  
"We can't just 'play it by ear' Wesley. How are we even supposed to know where to start to look, this is nuts" she said.  
  
"Cordy, Fred is trapped in Pylea. Who knows how she is doing? She may have already been hurt. When you were sucked into Pylea, we left as soon as we could and played it by ear. Luckily you were made queen, Fred was not. We need to get there before anything happens to her," he said.  
  
"Wes, I know you care about Fred and love her, but…" she started.  
  
"But what? Just leave her there?" he said. "I am going to save her. I said I would protect her and since I didn't it is my job to get her back" he finished as he headed back into the lobby. "Every one ready?" he asked as he put on his jacket.  
  
"Ready as we'll ever be," Gunn said. Then they filed out to the car. They sat in the car and Wesley recited the chant from the book.  
  
"Okay this is the place" Angel said stopping the car.  
  
"Okay, every one all set?" Wesley asked. Every one nodded. "Good. Gltz plr bnzw glrb" Wesley said as a swirling hole appeared before them. A blaze of light fell over them and in a flash they were gone.  
  
***  
  
In Pylea, Fred woke and found herself in the woods.  
  
"Oh no" she said as she sat up. "No, oh god" she said as she stood and looked around. She recognized her surroundings right away.  
  
She didn't know how could she let this happen. She thought back to the last thing that happened. She remembered she was in Caritas and a demon was singing. Then a portal opened on stage and a light cast over the club. She looked away and everything went black. She closed her eyes hoping it was only a dream. Just a horrible nightmare that she would not have to relive again. But, it wasn't. It was real. The air, the ground, the tress, everything was real. She was back to the hell dimension she was trapped in for five years, previous. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get out without the book. She felt sick and frightened at the same time, like she would never get out. She felt dizzy and shaky. Fred was so scared at this moment, more scared than she had ever been in her entire life, she collapsed, unconscious, and laid on the ground.  
  
***  
  
They arrived in the middle of a field, again. They spotted trees and branches and gathered as many as they could to cover up the car. Even though things had changed in Pylea, their form of transportation, sadly, did not.  
  
Angel hopped out of the car and walked into the sunlight. He closed his eyes and basked in the warm rays and smiled at the feel of the heat on his skin. He missed this feeling, even though he was there recently. Cordelia walked over to him and watched him. He looked so happy, at peace. She knew he wished he could still lie out in the sun or at least go outside during the day, but that was not going to happen anytime soon unless they were in Pylea.  
  
"Hey" Cordy said as she tapped Angel's shoulder. Slowly he came out of his daydreaming and turned to face her.  
  
"Hey" he replied, actually not wanting to talk, but just stand in the sun all day. "Look" he said pointing to the 'suns'. "I am not burning up in flames," he said smiling.  
  
"Yes, that's very nice, Angel, but don't get too happy" she joked.  
  
"Hey, I…I could never enjoy the daytime, so…leave me alone" he retorted, turning back to the sky.  
  
"Well, I know that, but we are here on a mission" she reminded him.  
  
"What?" he said not really paying any attention to her.  
  
"Hello" she said whacking his arm. He turned to her. "We have to go save Fred, remember," she said pulling him by his jacket.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right" he said following her.  
  
"Okay, so where do we start?" Gunn asked, while Wesley was thinking of a plan.  
  
"I don't know, really" he said. 'I wonder where Fred landed, I hope she is okay' Wesley thought. "Well, we'll just have to start to journey from here" he said as he started out.  
  
They all followed him, unaware of the plan, if there even was one, and unaware of how they would even find Fred.  
  
***  
  
A few Pylean villagers passed by Fred, while she lay unconscious on the ground. Since every one in Pylea got their freedom back, they would not take her to become a slave even if they did despise humans, or, as they would call them cows. They did not do Fred the favor of helping her to safety and left her where she was.  
  
***  
  
The 'suns' were still up in the sky and the rays shone down and cast over everyone. Nightfall was a few hours away and Wesley was determined to find Fred soon. They had been wondering around for about an hour.  
  
"Wesley" Cordelia protested as she stopped.  
  
"What?" he asked as he turned around.  
  
"Can we please stop walking?" she begged. She was tired and warn and hot from the sun.  
  
"No, we have to find her. We should probably search the woods. She may have landed there, or is hiding there," he ordered as he continued his search. He led them into the woods and could feel that their traveling was starting to get to him.  
  
A little while later, they were in the middle of the woods. Wesley felt almost lost and was getting frustrated. As they were wondering he saw a figure on the ground. He was unaware of who or what it was, but used his instincts and moved towards it. Angel saw what he was looking at.  
  
"Wesley" he called to him. Wesley stopped and turned to Angel.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I can smell it. It's human," he informed him.  
  
"Ok then" Wesley replied as they moved closer to the figure. Only a few yards away, Wesley noticed it was starting to move and slowly and cautiously walked towards it. Angel followed closely.  
  
"Stay here" Angel said to Cordy and Lorne. They nodded and stayed behind while Gunn caught up with Angel and Wesley. They approached the person and Wesley recognized right away who it was. He tapped her shoulder and turned her onto her back.  
  
"Fred?" he asked, as she shifted from his touch. She blinked in the light and stared up at Wesley.  
  
***  
  
Fred started to wake up and heard footsteps behind her. She was too afraid to turn around and in this world, she could never know who was behind her. She started to wake up more when a hand touch her shoulder and turned her to her back. She winced from the sun as she eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Wesley?" she asked as his face came into focus. Then she saw Angel behind him, in the sunlight. Then she knew she was in Pylea, but she must be dreaming.  
  
"Fred? Are you alright?" Wesley asked with concern.  
  
"No, no you're, you're not real" she said sitting up.  
  
"What? Of course we are" Wesley said.  
  
"No, you can't, I must be hallucinating" she said as she shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"No, Fred. It's us," Wesley said taking hold of her shoulders. Angel knelt next to Wesley. She looked back up and felt his hands on her shoulders. Relief left her body and she relaxed.  
  
"You are?" she asked trying to believe. Before when she was in Pylea, after a while, she started to see her old friends and family. But before they never touched her or even spoke to her.  
  
"Yes" Wesley said smiling and relieved that they found her, safe and not upset.  
  
"You are!" she said this time, as if declaring a fact. She started to smile and hugged Wesley.  
  
"Oh Fred, we were so worried. I am so happy we found you," he said as they pulled apart.  
  
"So am I. Before when I woke up, I was scared and in shock" she said.  
  
"Five years ago" he said.  
  
"No, just a few hours ago, I think" she said. Wesley looked at her a little confused. "I woke up earlier and then collapsed again," she explained.  
  
"Oh, Fred. I am so glad you are alright," he said.  
  
"How…how did you find me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we found a hot spot in L.A and then came back. Then we just started to wonder" Wesley started.  
  
"For two hours" Cordy butted in. Wesley shot her a glare and then looked back to Fred. Fred smiled at her comment.  
  
"Well, I am amazed you were able to find me" she said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Well this place is so big, you could have landed on the whole other side of Pylea," she explained. "Ask Lorne. It's huge," she said as Wesley helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, it is, but I didn't want to discourage you, and now that we've found her, can we go. I hate being here any longer than necessary," Lorne said.  
  
"Okay, okay, we can go now" Angel said as they as started back to the car.  
  
"Yeah, but not until we kill that!" Fred said as she pointed past them. As they turned they saw a large boiled demon, growling at them. It was probably 7 feet tall and had clawed hands and a tail. It roared again and charged for Angel.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Staying Over Night

Not Again

Chapter 3: Staying Over Night

The large beast ran towards them and tried to attack Angel.

"Quick, very one run" Angel yelled.  Gunn and Lorne brought the girls to safety, while Angel and Wesley fought the creature.

"Angel, what do you suppose we do" Wesley said as they ran.

"We need weapons," Angel said.

"Yes, well we don't have any now, do we" Wesley stated.

"Wait" Angel said as he stopped.

"What? We can't wait, hello large slimy demon after us," Wesley said.

"I know" Angel said.  Then he broke of a large branch from a tree and made the end come to a semi-point.  He handed it to Wesley and made one for himself.  He charged at the beast and stabbed him in the stomach.  Or is what they thought was it's stomach.  It roared in pain and ran for Angel.  Angel ducked and the creature fell to the ground.  Wesley stepped up too and jabbed the demon with his weapon.  It yelled again and this time charged for Wesley.  It rammed into him and pushed him up against a tree.  Wesley bellowed in pain and tried to push the creature off.  

Angel rushed to Wesley and ripped the demon away.  He took his hand made weapon and plunged it into the creature's chest.  It gave out a screech and then died.  Fred, Cordy, Lorne and Gunn all stood by and watched.  Wesley slid down the tree's trunk and sat on the ground.  His neck, back and head hurt tremendously.  He put his head down and rubbed his neck.  Fred ran to him and knelt next to him.

"Wesley" she said as she sat next to him.  "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Do I look alright?" he said, but then realize his remark.  He looked up with an apologetic face.  "I'm sorry," he said.  "I am going to be okay," he said as he began to stand up.  Angel and Fred helped him to his feet.  He stumbled a bit but caught his balance.

"It's okay, as long as you're alright" she said.

"So, what was that?" Gunn asked.

"I'm not sure," Wesley answered.  "But it was very powerful and intended to kill. Ow" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and head.

"Yeah, I get that, but why us?" Gunn asked.

"I don't know" Wesley said. 

"Well, I-I…I've seen that before" Fred said.

"Really?" Wesley asked, interested.

"Yes" she replied.

"Yeah, so have I" Lorne said.  "And they're not pleasant creatures, I'll tell you that" Lorne said.

"No, they're not.  They usually hunt to eat or just kill for pleasure," Fred explained.  "I came across one a few years ago, but its owner caught it and I ran away before they saw me," she said.

"That thing has an owner?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, usually, but this one seemed less tame so it was probably a stray" she said.

"Oh, how um…interesting" Wesley noted.

"Yes, very, now can we get out of here" Lorne said.

"Well, Lorne as much as you hate Pylea, we have to find our back to the car, but it is getting dark, so I don't know if we'll make it" he explained.

"Uh, no, no, no, no, we are not staying here overnight" Lorne protested.

"Lorne, I think we may have to" Angel said.

"Well can we at least find a more comfortable spot?" Cordy said chiming in.

"Well we can travel a bit, and try to find a field or something, the woods are definitely not a good place to sleep" Wesley said.

"Yeah, we should head out now, while it's still a little light out" he said as he started to walk.

"Ugh, we have to walk some more!" Cordy complained as she followed behind them.

"Oh, come on.  You can take it" Gunn teased.

"Oh, shut up, you don't have heels on" she said hitting his arm.  He laughed at her comment as they started off.

They walked until it got dark and found a dry, clear place to rest.  Fred was used to sleeping on a hard surface, but the others were not.

"Here!  We're sleeping here!" Cordy said pointing to the ground.

"Yeah, so what" Angel said.

"It's the ground, and it's dirty and…" she started.

"Cordy!  Just lie down and go to sleep" Angel ordered.  She mumbled something under her breath that they did not hear.  

Every one got as comfortable as the ground allowed and tried to get some shuteye.  Fred was fine sleeping on the ground but the cold bother her.  She turned a few times and couldn't fall asleep being so cold.  Wesley heard her wake up and woke up also.  She was shivering and holding her body tightly.  Since every one else changed, they were okay, but she had on a tank top and a skirt from when they went to Caritas. He got up and went over to her.

"Fred" he said as he tapped her shoulder.  She looked up at his touch and sat up a bit.

"Wesley?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me" he informed her.  "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"Well, you look freezing" he said.

"Well I am a little cold, but nothing I can't handle," she said through her shivering.

"Fred, you're shivering," he said.  She just looked at him.  "Here" he said taking off his jacket.  "Where this" he said.

"No, I can't, then you'll be cold," she said.

"I'll manage," he said.

"But…" she started to protest.

"No, take it" he said.  She took it from him and he helped her put it on.  She warmed up a little and smiled at the way it felt wrapped around her body. She could smell his cologne and him in his jacket.  She loved his smell and basked in the moment.  

"Thank you, Wesley" Fred replied.

"Your welcome" he said.  She lied back down and he watched her rest peaceful.  He lied next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  He didn't know, if he should do that, but he figured she'd be warmer.  She didn't even flinch, she just settled into him more and a smile swept across her face.  She felt safe and happy and warm in his arms.  Like it was right. They soon fell asleep in the comfort of each other.

The next morning, Angel woke up first and saw every one's peaceful form.  Cordy was on her side, hands under her cheek and her legs drawn in.  Lorne in the same position, where as Gunn was sprawled on his stomach, hands under his head.  Then he looked and saw Wesley, holding Fred in his arms.  'Wait, Wesley's holding Fred?' Angel thought.  He rushed to Cordy's side and tapped her shoulder to wake her up.

"Cordy" he whispered.  She just moaned and turned over.  "Cordy" he whispered again. "Cordy" he yelled.  She woke up.

"I'm up, I'm up" she said.

"No, I just have a question to ask you" he said.

"What? What do you want, I just fell asleep a little while ago," she said angrily.

"Are Wesley and Fred…together?" he asked.

"What?  No" Cordy said.  "But he's got the hots for her" she said.  "Why?" she asked.

"Well, Wesley is sleeping next to Fred" he told her.

"Yeah, so" she said.

"With his arms wrapped around her" he explained.

"What!" Cordy said sitting up.  "No way" she said standing up.  Angel helped her to her feet.

"Look, over there" he said as he pointed to them.

"Oh my God" she said.  "That's so cute" she said.

"Hey what all the noise up there?" Lorne asked as he sat up.

"Look" Cordy said, motioning for him to get up and look where she was pointing.

"Ah, how cute, now can I go back to sleep" he said.

"Oh, whatever, not like you guys care" she said.  "Go Wesley, though" she finished.

"Yeah, whatever" Lorne said turning around, back to his spot, and waving his hand at them. Then Gunn started to wake up and saw Cordy and Angel talking.

"Yo" he said getting up.  "What's going on?" he asked walking over to them.

"Ugh, come here" she ordered.  He obeyed and stood next to her.  He looked down at Wesley and Fred.

"Ah, well at least Wesley getting some play" he said laughing.  Angel laughed too.

"Hey, they're perfect for each other" Cordy said.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever" he said. 

Wesley could hear voices above him and opened his eyes.  He squinted at the light and rubbed his eyes.  He looked up to Angel, Cordy and Gunn, looking over him.  'Bloody hell, what are they doing?' he thought as he started to wake up.  Then he noticed Fred next to him. 'Oh, yeah.  Oops' he thought as he sat up.

"Hey Wes, finally woke up" Gunn said.

"Hmm, yes, well" he said clearing his throat.  "What's going on?" he asked, pretending not to know why they we around him.  Him and Fred.

"Actually, we thought you could tell us" Angel teased.

"Oh, very funny, Angel" Wesley said.  "She was cold last night, so I…" he started.

"Warmed her up a bit" Gunn joked.  Angel and Gunn laughed.

"Hey, I think it's cute" Cordy said, helping Wesley to his feet.

"Yes, thank you, hey cute!" Wesley said as he stood up.  "I was just being nice," he said.

"Oh, I believe you" she said smiling, and trying not to laugh.

"Oh, leave me alone" he said.  They all laughed and start to walk away.

Fred could hear people laughing and felt an absence beside her.  She began to wake up and turned to her side.  Wesley knelt next to her as she opened her eyes.  

"Good morning" he said.  She closed her eyes again as the sun light hit her face.  Then she opened them and adjusted to the daylight.  She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Good morning" she said yawning.  The she looked around and saw where she was and that she was wearing Wesley's jacket.  "Oh, yeah, thank you" she said taking off the jacket.

"Oh, keep it on, if you need it, I am quite hot" he said.

"Oh, okay" she said pulling on again.  She wasn't really that cold.  In fact she wasn't cold at all, she just wanted to where his jacket.  She didn't know if he in fact knew that she just loved wearing his jacket and felt safe and secure in it, or if he believed she was cold.  But either way, she didn't really care.  Then he helped her up and they walked over to Angel, Cordy and Gunn.  Lorne was waking up again.  He stood and followed after Wesley and Fred.

"Hey Fred" Angel greeted.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Gunn asked and teased at the same time.  Fred knew it was a joke and almost took it to affense, but she didn't.

"Well, I guess so" she said. 

"Well, we should be heading of now" Wesley said.

"Yeah" Angel agreed.  "If we start heading to the car now, we can make it home by tonight" he said.  So everyone followed Angel and Wesley and headed off to go home.

As they were walking a while, they started to get a little lost,

"Crap" Angel said.

"What?  What's wrong?" Cordy asked.

"I think we're lost" he said.  "Lorne, do you have any idea where we are?" Nagel asked.  But he got no response.  "Lorne he said turning to the group.  "Where is he?" he asked.

"I don't know, he was right behind me a few minutes ago" Fred answered.

They looked around and couldn't find Lorne any where in sight.

To Be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Woods

Not Again Chapter 4:  
  
Every one turned around to see where Lorne was supposed to be, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"He was right behind me," Fred said again, almost crying.  
  
"I know, it's okay, we'll find him" Angel said.  
  
"Where would he go?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I don't know" Wesley answered.  
  
"He may have been taken" Gunn said.  
  
"Yes, that is a possibility" Wesley replied.  
  
"No, it's not" Fred said. They all looked at her. "He was right behind me, like two minutes ago, I would have heard if he was taken or whatever" she said.  
  
"Yes, but a lot can happen in two minutes," Wesley said.  
  
They were all puzzled and decided to retrace their steps so they could find him.  
  
***  
  
Lorne woke up in an ally behind a restaurant. A portal opened behind him and sucked him out. When he woke up, he was thankful to be in L.A, but knew that no one else made it back with him. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around and started out into the street. There were cars zooming bye and the sound of the night life surrounded him. He did not want to go back to Pylea and the chances of him finding every one else, was like finding a needle in a hay stack. He knew their phones wouldn't work in Pylea but he tried anyway. He went back to Caritas and called Angel's cell phone.  
  
***  
  
Angel led the group into the woods again and found the searching very tedious. Suddenly he heard a ring from his cell phone. He looked back at the group but no one had their phones out. He stopped to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" he answered. He could not hear a thing on the other end. "hello" he said again. "Hello" he said almost yelling. Then he hung up and slid it into his coat pocket.  
  
***  
  
Lorne heard it ring a few times and then Angel picked up. 'hello' he heard.  
  
"Angel man I- " then he stopped because Angel could not hear him. "Angel" he yelled, but he did not hear him. He slammed the phone back on it's cradle and walked out of his club.  
  
***  
  
"Who was it?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No one, no one was there" he replied.  
  
"Oh" she said plainly as they kept going.  
  
***  
  
Lorne had a few connections in L.A Not as many as Angel, but he still had some. He knew he couldn't go back to Pylea but he needed to reach Angel and the gang some how. He walked the streets of L.A wondering who to go to. He finally came to a conclusion and headed to Aggie. She found them a portal she can do it again and she may even be able to contact Angel without actually going to Pylea. He decided to wait. He would go home, call her and meet her the next morning.  
  
***  
  
Angel and the gang proceeded to wander the woods. They didn't know exactly where they were going, but they never usually did anyway. Angel could sense everyone was getting tired and their searching was proving to be fruitless.  
  
"Okay!" Cordy declared. "That's it" she said walking up to Angel and turning him around to face her. "Where are we going?" she asked angrily. "We've been walking, in what seems like circles, for hours" she hissed at him.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know where we are going Cordy" Angel shot back. "And it hasn't been hours" he said. "I don't have a map and I don't know my way around this place. Lorne was our guide and now he's gone and we need to find him" he said. "So, if you'll just get off my back and let me think, I'm sure we'll find him...eventually" he said, almost yelling.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Cordy said, like she was giving up.  
  
"Thank you" he said.  
  
"Well, maybe that phone call was Lorne" Fred said. They all turned to her. "Well, maybe he was trying to reach us" she said. "He might not even be here in Pylea, he could be in the U.S or even in L.A And...and he wanted us to know where he was so that we didn't need to look for him and ..."She stopped rambling. "Or not. Never mind" she said.  
  
"You know, maybe Fred's right" Wesley said.  
  
"Really?" Fred asked smiling.  
  
"hmm-mm" he said nodding to her. "That actually could have been Lorne" he said.  
  
"But no one responded" Angel said.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't allowed to get through. You know through dimensions" she said. "I mean cell phone connection isn't that great when you're in the same state, try when you're not even in the same dimension" she finished.  
  
"She could be right" Wesley said.  
  
"I suppose" Angel said. "But isn't that a little far fetched?" he asked.  
  
"What isn't?" Fred replied. Angel shrugged.  
  
"Well, you could be right, but how are we supposed to reach him if he can't even reach us?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't know" Wesley said.  
  
***  
  
Lorne woke the next morning to his alarm clock screeching at him. He rolled over and hit it. He remembered his appointment and quickly got dressed. He headed down to Aggie's office to talk with her.  
  
When he entered people were rushing around and talking on phones as usually. He went around to her cubicle and saw her sitting at her desk. She turned around and looked up to see Lorne. She smiled and jumped up.  
  
"Hi, Lorne!" she said as she hugged him. He returned the embrace and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Aggie" he replied.  
  
"So, what's up?" she asked, pulling apart and leaning on her desk.  
  
"Nothing much" he said.  
  
"Except" she finished.  
  
"Except, I made a trip back to Pylea," he said.  
  
"And.?" she asked.  
  
"And, I got back but my friends didn't. And I can't reach them. Even if I go back I won't be able to find them" he said.  
  
"Yeah, that is a problem. So why did you visit home sweet hell anyway?" she asked.  
  
"We had to rescue another friend and they wanted me as a guide" he answered.  
  
"Oh, well, I may be able to help you" she said.  
  
"Really!" he said eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll have to make a few connections, but it shouldn't be too hard" she explained.  
  
"Okay, I don't know if they're still looking for me or if they're trying to come home" he said.  
  
"They won't leave without you unless they know you're back in L.A" she said.  
  
"I hope so" he said.  
  
"Okay, well let me do some searching and researching and I'll talk to you as soon as possible" she said.  
  
"Great, thank you so much Aggie" Lorne said as he smiled and walked out.  
  
Lorne was hoping and praying that she found a way to reach them and was concerned for Angel and the gang's safety. He knew Pylea was a dangerous place, especially for humans.  
  
To be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5: Ideas

Not Again Chapter 5:  
  
Wesley's mind was racing and he had no idea what he was going to do to get back home or at least contact Lorne. He had a hunch that Lorne was home in L.A and he was praying that he was. He knew that the theory of Lorne being sucked back to L.A was probable and possible but was afraid that if they were wrong, then Lorne could be seriously hurt and still in Pylea. Wesley's train of thought was interrupted by a hand resting on his shoulder. He spun around to see an upset Fred. She looked scared and guilty. He was a little confused.  
  
"Wesley?" Fred asked, sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, Fred, is something wrong?" he asked, turning completely, to face her. Her hand dropped and she lowered her head.  
  
"Is this all my fault?" she asked. Wesley was a little stunned by the question. Actually he was completely stunned. He looked at her and tried to compose an answer that wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Fred, of course not" he said. "Why would you think that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you guys didn't come to rescue me, Lorne would still be here or with you anyway and I.I feel that it's all my fault" she said as a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.  
  
"No, Fred, it's not your fault. We would never just leave you here, not again. You can not think that this is your fault because it's not" he said reassuring her.  
  
"I know, but.everything's my fault. It always has been" she said.  
  
"What? Fred no, it has never been your fault" he said.  
  
"But, I got stuck here before and whenever something went wrong, I was at fault. I did everything wrong and I would be.would be disciplined for it" she said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Fred, just because they punished you, it wasn't your fault" he said. He walked to her and she fell into his arms. He held her as she sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she kept repeating over and over. "I.I should have been stronger" she said.  
  
"Fred, there's nothing you could have done to stop yourself from being sucked into Pylea. You didn't know" he said.  
  
"No, the last time. I..I should have held on tighter, I.I don't know what I should have done" she cried.  
  
"It's my fault. I should have protected you. I was supposed to" he said.  
  
"No, it's not your fault, I don't know whose it is" she said. Wesley nodded in agreement and hugged her again. Cordelia stood by and watched. She knew Fred felt terrible about brining every one out here to save her and felt it was her fault that Lorne was missing. She knew they needed to get on their way soon and find a way home.  
  
Lorne received a call from Aggie and was hopeful that she found a way to reach them. She explained she had some ideas that could work and he should come and meet her. Shortly after they hung up, Lorne was on his way to her office.  
  
"Lorne, good you're here" she said as he entered her cubicle.  
  
"Yeah, hey" he replied sitting down.  
  
"Okay, I can find a hot spot near them in Pylea. When I open the portal you need to call to them. Yell, if you have to. But you should be able to reach them" she explained.  
  
"Really?" he asked. Great, but how do I not get sucked into the portal? There's a big problem if that happens again" Lorne explained.  
  
"I can put a protection spell on you against portals" she said.  
  
"Great, this is awesome" he said smiling big. "and this will work right?" he asked, a little unsure. Portals are a tricky area and not something most sane people want to get involved with.  
  
"Yes, it should" she said. "Hopefully" she added. That little word worried Lorne, but he knew everything would end up okay, hopefully.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel was puzzled. He didn't know whether to keep going to head back to the car. He wanted to believe that Lorne was okay and in L.A but he knew if he was wrong, they'd be sorry.  
  
To Be Contniued. 


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Home

Not Again Chapter 6: Almost Home  
  
Lorne was hoping Aggie's plan would work. He knew it was risky but he had to try. He had no other choice. They planned to meet the next day in Caritas. She said she had all the spells and books she needed to make this plan work. She had never done it before, but was praying her plan worked.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Pylea, Angel and the gang, were closer to their original location of landing than before, but were not making any progress on a plan to contact Lorne. It was getting closer to dark and they were afraid that they might have to sleepover another night. They continued walking until night grew near.  
  
"Okay", Angel said. "I think we'll have to stay over another night" he informed everyone.  
  
"But Angel, we haven't even eaten in like 24 hours and I am starving" Cordy said.  
  
"I know you're al hungry and tired and a little upset, but we have to rest for the night," Angel said.  
  
"Well, I know were we can find kalliberries and water" Fred chimed in. Wesley looked to her and smiled. "It's not that far and we'll at least have something in our stomach's before we go home" she said.  
  
"Wonderful!" Wesley said. "I'll go with Fred to get some food and you guys can rest here for a little while," he said.  
  
"Thank God!" Cordy said as she sat down. "Uhh, my feet are killing me" she said as she took off her shoes and rubber her feet. Gunn laid down and shut his eyes as Angel stayed on look out.  
  
As Fred and Wesley journeyed to get some food, they talked. It was warm a little earlier in the day so Fred took his jacket off but it began to get colder.  
  
"Burr" Fred said as she rubbing her arms.  
  
"Oh, no I left my jacket with the others" Wesley said realizing it wasn't with him. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault and I'll be fine, it's a short walk," she said.  
  
They approached a patch of kaliberry vines and began to gather some. Unfortunately, they did not have a container to hold water but they did not see any, anywhere around them. As Fred walked further into the patch, she heard some one running in the woods.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as she looked up.  
  
"What's what?" Wesley asked still gathering food.  
  
"That noise" she stated. "It sounds like some one is running towards us," she said.  
  
"I don't hear anything," Wesley said. "Must be the wind" he assured her.  
  
"Yeah, must be" she said as she cautiously turned back to her task.  
  
In the not to far distance, an animal was chasing some one. The animal was hunting them for food. The person tricked the animal and jumped into a ditch. The animal stopped and did not find them. It began to smell around and ran towards the smell. It charged into the woods and was lose to where Fred was. It saw her and ran for Fred. It came up behind her and pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Ahh" Fred screamed as the animal pranced on her. His claws cut into her flesh and her back began to bleed. Wesley looked up at her scream and ran towards her.  
  
"Fred!" he yelled as he approached the animal. Fred wriggled under the animal and was now face to face with it. It clawed at her stomach and chest as seared into her skin like fire.  
  
"Ahh, Help me! Wesley!" Fred screamed in pain as she sobbed and tried to get free.  
  
"Get away from her!" Wesley yelled as he yanked the animal off of Fred. He threw it against a tree and it screeched. It looked back at them and ran away. Fred lay bleeding on the ground. Wesley rushed to her side and inspected her wounds. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and applied pressure to her cuts, Fred whimpered in pain as Wesley did so and helped her sit up. He gathered what food he could and helped Fred stand up. She was barely conscious and tried to walk but almost collapsed. Wesley picked her up and carried her back to where they were going to sleep for the night. She whimpered as they got closer and began to sweat. Angel saw him coming and ran over. Gunn and Cordy had already fallen asleep.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked with concern.  
  
"Something attacked her as we were getting food," he explained laying her gently down on the ground. She moaned as they did so and almost began crying again. "Ssh" Wesley said trying to calm her. "Do you have another cloth or anything?" he asked. Angel searched his pockets and found another handkerchief and a few tissues. He handed them to Wesley and he made temporary bandage for the time being. He noticed Gunn and Cordy asleep. "When did they fall asleep?" he asked.  
  
"About twenty minutes ago" Angel informed him.  
  
"Yeah, well they were tired" he said. He tightened the hold of the bandage around her abdomen and Fred cried out at the motion. "I'm sorry, but this will help you" he assured her. Then Angel looked down at Fred and examined her wounds.  
  
"Man, this thing really got her, didn't it?" Angel said looking to Wesley.  
  
"Yes, and it had been attacking her for a little while until I could reach her. She thought she heard something coming but stupidly I said it was just the wind. God, this is all my fault," he said.  
  
"No, Wesley. You didn't know what it was. You didn't intentionally want or expect this to happen" Angel said.  
  
"I know, but you know what I mean" he said.  
  
"Yeah" Angel agreed.  
  
"Well, lets try to move her to a more comfortable spot, if there is one" Wesley said. Wesley then, very carefully and slowly lifted her off the ground and carried her to a near by tree. He laid her down very gently and pulled his jacket over her. Fred gave out a slight cry but then settled into the comfort of his jacket. He watched her for a few minutes. He then sat next to her and pulled her closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. She nestled into him as he fell asleep as well. Earlier in the morning, Angel went out to get some food for them to eat when everyone woke up. When Wesley woke up, Angel was just coming back. He slowly slid out from under Fred and placed her back down.  
  
"You got all this?" Wesley asked Angel.  
  
"Yeah. I found some berries and brought them back for you guys to eat" he explained.  
  
"Thank you" he said. "For this and for last night, helping me with Fred" he explained.  
  
"You're welcome," he said in return. A little while later, Cordy and Gunn woke up. They noticed Wesley and Angel talking and approached them.  
  
"Oh, sleeping beauty and the beast are up" Wesley remarked.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a beast" Gunn said.  
  
"I think he was talking about Cordelia" Angel said.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Cordy said. "What's this?" she asked pointing to the berries.  
  
"It's food," Angel said.  
  
"It is, is it safe to eat?" she asked.  
  
"We ate it and we seem fine" Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah seems that way," she said as she sat down and began to eat.  
  
Fred still hadn't wakened up yet. Wesley knew she needed her rest but wanted her to at least eat something too. He knew she had gone without food for a days or even weeks, but he hated to think about the terrible time she spent there for five years. It was almost noon and there was no sign of Fred waking up anytime soon. Cordy and Wesley took turns looking after her. Wesley a few times stared at her for a whole hour until Cordy shook him from his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
In the meantime, Lorne and Aggie were getting everything ready to open the portal and get Angel and the gang back.  
  
"Okay I think you'll have to contact them twice" Aggie explained. "First time, yell to them to get in the car, second time tell them to drive towards the portal," she said.  
  
"Okay" Lorne replied.  
  
"Okay, got it?" she asked.  
  
"Yep" he said. "But how will we know if they're near the car?" he asked.  
  
"I think in the location spell I will be able to sense it," she explained.  
  
"Okay, are we ready then?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I think so" she as she opened the spell book. "Okay first I will have to locate them and then we can open the portal," she said. Lorne nodded in understanding and stood by to watch her.  
  
***  
  
By one o'clock, Fred began to wake up. Wesley was sitting next to her holding her hand, when she started to come around. She blinked a few times to adjust to the sunlight and then tried to sit up. She remembered her attack when pain engrossed in her stomach.  
  
"Ah-ah" Fred whimpered as she laid back down, with help from Wesley. She felt his support on her back and felt safe and aided.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine and thank you for rescuing me" she said.  
  
"No problem" he said as he caressed her cheek.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked trying to sit up again.  
  
"No, rest. They're just talking," he said.  
  
"Oh" she replied. "Well, I think we should start heading back now, I am feeling better" she said.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said.  
  
"Why not, we need to get out of her sooner or later," she said. "And I prefer sooner" she said.  
  
"And I prefer later" he replied. "I don't want you getting hurt again," he said.  
  
"Wesley, come on, you know we need to get a move on if we want to get back home," she said.  
  
"I know, well as long as you're okay and you won't get." he began.  
  
"Wesley! I'm fine," she said. "Now help me get up," she said. He lifted her to her feet and helped her over to the gang.  
  
"Hey Fred" Cordy greeted.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"So how are ya?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, better" she said.  
  
"Well, Fred was telling me she is in good enough condition to move on" Wesley said.  
  
"What? Fred you can't go on yet" Angel said.  
  
"Yes I can," she said.  
  
"You can barely stand by yourself," Wesley said.  
  
"I can stand by myself" she assured them. So, Wesley let go of her. She almost fell over but Wesley caught her.  
  
"I got ya," he said.  
  
"Hey that wasn't fair I didn't know he was going to do that," she said.  
  
"Well I proved my point" Wesley said.  
  
"I can walk on my own. Can we just please get a move on" she said.  
  
"Fine Wesley will help you" Angel said as they headed back. After about an hour, things started to look familiar. It took longed because of Fred but they still were closer to the car.  
  
"Hey, this looks about right" Cordy said.  
  
"Yes, I believe we may be near the car" Wesley said.  
  
"Good" Fred sighed. He looked to her and could see she was a little worn out.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.fine" she said.  
  
The continued on and in the distance they could see the car.  
  
***  
  
Aggie had located them near the car.  
  
"Okay, they're approaching the car now" she said. "Give me the book so I can open the portal" she said. Lorne then handed her the book.  
  
***  
  
As everyone started filing into the car, Fred stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Fred? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I.I can't" she said.  
  
"We're here though just a few more steps," he said trying to help her to the car.  
  
"No, I can't.I," Fred started as she lost consciousness.  
  
"Fred!" Wesley shouted as he caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her up and placed in the back seat of the car. He sat next to her and laid her head in his lap.  
  
***  
  
Aggie recited the spell and a portal began to open. "Now Lorne!" she yelled.  
  
***  
  
They all heard a swirling sound and saw a portal opening in front of them. They heard some one calling to them. "Get in the car and drive through the portal," the voice said.  
  
"Here we go!" Angel said as he started up the car.  
  
"Wait! We can't just go through we don't know what on the other side!" Wesley protested.  
  
"Yes we can. It's our only hope!" Angel said as he accelerated and drove into the portal.  
  
Lorne and Aggie stepped back and watched the convertible drove onto the stage and stopped right in front of them.  
  
"Lorne!" Cordy shouted as she got out. She ran up and hugged him. "We were so worried we lost you, but the Fred had this idea and." she began but Lorne stopped her and walked over to the car.  
  
"What happened?" Lorne asked as he saw Fred.  
  
"She was attacked in Pylea and just before we were all getting in the car she collapsed. I think she was tired and the lack of blood must have gotten to her," he explained.  
  
"Blood?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, while we were looking for something, anything to eat, some animal jumped her and clawed at her. I think she lost quite a bit of blood," he explained.  
  
"Yeah, well let's get her up. You can put her in my room" Lorne offered as he opened the door. Wesley got out of the car and then gently picked Fred up and carried her into Lorne's room. He placed her down on the bed.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat? She hasn't eaten anything in two days" he declared.  
  
"Yeah, of course. What do you want me to get her?" he asked.  
  
"Umm for now just a glass of water. Then get a bowl of water and a face cloth," he said. "Oh do you have any bandages or first aid things?" he asked.  
  
"I might," he said.  
  
"I think we have some in the trunk of the car," Cordy said.  
  
"Good get them please," he ordered as he began to take off her old bandages. He noticed they were almost completely covered with blood, but that she did in fact stop bleeding. Cordy came back with bandages, a bowl of water, and a washcloth. He washed out her wounds and replaced the bandages. After everyone ate, except Fred, Wesley went back in and waited by her side until she woke up. He was worried for her because of the fact that she hadn't eaten in two days and she was unconscious for a few hours now. He was afraid her health may be in jeopardy is she didn't wake up soon.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. Chapter 7: Home At Last

Not Again Chapter 7: Home at Last  
  
It was getting late so Angel, Cordy and Gunn left to go home but Wesley stayed with Fred.  
  
"Wesley, go home. I'll look after her, promise," Lorne said.  
  
"No, I can't, I want to be here when she wakes up so that she knows she's home and safe. So that she knows she doesn't have be afraid anymore," he explained as he stared at Fred.  
  
"Okay, suite yourself. I'm going to go out for a little while and leave you two alone. I should be back before she wakes up" Lorne explained.  
  
"Okay and Lorne" Wesley called as he began to leave. "Thank you, for helping us get home and helping Fred" he replied.  
  
"No problem" Lorne said as he walked out.  
  
Wesley turned back to Fred. He began to grow tired as the night prolonged but did not want to fall asleep in case she woke up or Lorne came back. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a minute, but was awakened by sunlight shining in through a window in the room. He almost forgot where he was but was shaken back into reality when he heard Fred stirring. He looked down and saw she was waking up.  
  
"Fred?" he asked, trying to revive her from sleep. She moaned as she tried to open her eyes and sit up a bit.  
  
"Wesley?" she asked, when she heard the sound of his voice.  
  
"Yes, Fred, it's me" he informed her.  
  
"Where? Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"We made it back safely, well most of us. You're at Caritas, in Lorne's room," he explained.  
  
"Oh, I.I remember now" she said waking up fully.  
  
"Yes, well I think you should eat something" he suggested as he began to stand up.  
  
"Alright" she agreed.  
  
"I get you some tea," he said as he started to leave.  
  
"Wesley" Fred called. He turned back to face her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I just.well I wanted to say.thank you, for everything" she said.  
  
"No problem" he replied as he headed out to the bar.  
  
A few minutes later he came back with a cup of tea for her. He placed down on the side table and helped Fred sit up more so she would be able to drink it. She sipped it slowly and relished in the way the warm liquid felt as it trickled down her throat.  
  
"Thank you" she said again. "I really am really better," she said as she realized she had new bandages.  
  
"You're welcome," he said. "Lorne said he'd be back by now but he hasn't. I think I am going to call Angel and ask him to come and get us," he explained.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to go home and rest" she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a minute" he said. As he walked back out he saw Lorne coming back in. "Oh hello" Wesley greeted.  
  
"Hi" Lorne replied. "Did she wake up yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a few minutes ago" he informed him. "I was just going to call Angel and ask him to pick us up so I can bring Fred home" he explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that'd be good for her" Lorne agreed.  
  
"Yeah" Wesley said as he headed for the phone and dialed Angel Investigations.  
  
***  
  
A little while later, Angel arrived and brought them back home. Wesley helped Fred up to her room and got her settled in. Then he headed back down stairs to talk with Angel.  
  
"Angel" he said as he descended the stairs.  
  
"Yep" he replied looking up at his call.  
  
"I am going home to get dressed. I'll be in later. Maybe you could coax Fred into eating something else or getting dressed. I want her to move around a little bit," he explained.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll check on her a little later and maybe Cordy can help her," he said.  
  
"Great, I'll be back in two hours" Wesley said as he exited the hotel.  
  
***  
  
About an hour went by and then Angel went to check on Fred. He knocked lightly on her door. He got no response so he entered her room.  
  
"Fred?" he asked as he opened the door. He peered in to see her asleep. "Fred" he called as he approached her bed. She stirred a little. He then tapped her shoulder. "Fred" he said a little louder. Then she suddenly shot up.  
  
"What!?" asked nervously.  
  
"Wow, calm down. I just wanted to see if you were ready to get up and get dressed or eat something," Angel said as he sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Oh, Angel, you.you scared me" she said. "But I can get up" she said. "I'll get ready and meet you down stairs in a little while" she said.  
  
"Okay, do you need any help?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I will when I have to put new bandages on later" she said.  
  
"Okay, well I'll be down stairs. Holler if you need anything" he said as he headed out. She just nodded and began to stand up  
  
***  
  
Soon. Wesley arrived and found the lobby empty. He went to his office and saw Angel organizing some old files.  
  
"Hey" Wesley greeted as he entered the office.  
  
"Oh hey" Angel said.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's fine, she's getting ready," he said. "But one of us will need to help he later, with the bandages" he explained.  
  
"Oh okay" he said as he took off his jacket. Then he went to the lobby. As he entered he saw Fred descending down the stairs. "Hello, Fred" he greeted with a smile as he walked to her.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Better, much better, but I need some help. with the." she began.  
  
"Bandages, sure I'll help you," he offered. He then retrieved the first aid kit and got to work.  
  
He gently wrapped her stomach and saw how much more they had healed from the day before. "Well.um.you've definitely healed more" Wesley said as he finished up and pulled her shit back over her stomach.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Angel called from the office.  
  
"Well I guess we might have another case already" Wesley said as he stood and walked over to the office. Angel exited.  
  
"That was Cordy, she had a vision. We have to go pick her," he explained as he put on his jacket.  
  
"Okay, Fred you want to come with us?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Sure" she said as Wesley helped her stand and they all went off to save another on their next mission. Angel and Wesley grabbed a few weapons on the way out and then proceeded to Cordelia's apartment.  
  
The End. 


End file.
